


All I Want

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, Louis in Lace, M/M, Somewhat, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is to be left alone, to not have to watch and approve of anymore damn videos. All he gets is a handful of his favorite assistant. Not that that's bad or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song All I Want by A Day To Remember. Enjoy(:

Harry heard the knock on his door and sighed. How many more are they going to make him watch? Hopefully no more. How many do they make in one day? Or a week? Too many, that’s for sure. But it brings in money and Harry can’t complain about that. “Come in,” he said loud enough, picking out another pretzel stick from the bag on his desk and sitting back. The door slowly opened and when he saw the beautiful, feathered hair boy stick his head in, Harry smiled, realized how rude he probably sounded. “Louis,” he said happily, glad it was only his favourite assistant, and not someone else coming in to annoy him.

“Harry,” Louis said back, stepping into Harry’s office and shutting the door behind him. Harry watched as he strode closer, smiling. Louis’ always been stunning. As long as Harry can remember, he’s wanted Louis to be his own. Louis was in front of his desk then, and was holding what looked to be a folder; probably some more applications that Harry had to go through. “Hi,” Louis said softly, smiling his beautiful smile.

“Hullo,” Harry replied with a wide smile. “How are you today?”

“Better, now,” Louis said, setting the file down on Harry’s desk and winking. Harry chuckled and sat back, propping his feet up on his desk with his fingers linking behind his head. It’s nearly eleven in the morning and Harry’s been here since nine, yet this is the first time he’s seen Louis. Though Louis was scheduled for a little after normal because he had a doctor’s appointment, and he must have just gotten in.

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Louis’ smile widened at that and Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from it: the smile Louis was sporting. It was so beautiful, and Harry loved when he was the cause of those special smiles. Louis then stood up straight and made his way from the one side of the desk, around to the side where Harry was sitting, Harry’s eyes not leaving him once through his slow actions. The whole wall to the right of the door was glass, and so the sun was shining brightly through and outlined Louis in the most perfect way, bringing out his bright eyes and tan skin.

When Louis was stood right in between the comfy chair Harry was in and the wall of glass, a genuine smile still plastered on his face and strong arms crossed, Harry sat back up with his feet flat on the ground, back straight with his hands resting on his thighs, and big eyes still looking up into the other’s. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea that Harry had hired Louis those three, almost four years ago; knowing how much of an influence Louis had already had on him from just walking in with wary eyes, sitting at the chair across from him, and rambling on and on, obviously nervous and sososo cute, about himself. But oh well. Too late to turn back now, and Harry’s known this for so long now.

“Well,” Harry said almost in a whisper after a bit of them staring at each other, Harry not knowing what was soaring through Louis’ eyes. “As much as I would love to sit here and stare at you all day, I’m sure you have other things to do and I’d hate to keep you waiting.” Yes, maybe it was an excuse so Harry didn’t get hard right here while staring at Louis, because he honestly thought he would if nothing else happened, then that would happen. And that would be slightly embarrassing.

“Oh but that’s the thing. I may have had an appointment this morning, but today’s been a slow day so this is all I had on my desk.” Louis pointed to the folder, bringing it closer to sit right in front of Harry and tapping his finger on it. Harry could smell Louis now, with the way he was slouching over right beside Harry to point at the folder, and he tried not to lean forward and burry his face in Louis’ neck, even though he really wanted to do so (and maybe leave a mark in the process.) “And I would greatly appreciate it-” Louis continued. “If you let me go over one of these applications with you?”

Harry slowly looked down at the folder and then back up at Louis, looking his straight in his eyes and nodding with a smile. Louis was his personal assistant, but he still loved the rare opportunities that they actually got to _work_ together on something. He could feel himself smiling, and it only grew bigger when Louis drug over the small stool he mainly used for… other things, and sat down on it right next to Harry and, still shorter, fairly close. Suddenly, Harry felt all proud and serious so he sat up even straighter and taller and. “I don’t see why not. I mean, it’s a policy rule to not let anybody except me, our professional nurse, and the employee see any of the personal files, but I am the owner of this company and I’m sure you have a very great reason as to why you want to do this.”

Louis only rolled his eyes, brushing his long hair to the side and out of his eyes. His hair was down today, and he was in a plain gray tee with some really tight looking skinnys, rolled up above his ankles, and TOMS. Must’ve been feeling casual this morning, Harry thought to himself, he’s usually in a button up and nice slacks, which, both outfits are nice and Harry doesn’t care what Louis wears so. (Seriously, Louis could show up in a cockring, with a fedora and a bowtie and knee-high socks, and Harry wouldn’t be mad at him. Obviously.)

“I have a very good reason, and we should get on with it then. Faster we get this done the faster I can sit back and do nothing for a while.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could find plenty of things for you to do for me,” Harry shot back with a sly smile. He knew he’d overpowered Louis by the small frown Louis had, but he hated when Louis frowned so he quickly opened and folder and blinked and smiled over at Louis in a silent question.

Louis’ face quickly turned up into a bright smile and he sat up too, leaning forward, closer Harry noticed, to pick up the first packet. “So this first one is up to you. I never found anything interesting about-”

Harry faked a gasp and sat back, hand on his chest in mock-offend. “You looked through them already?!” he whispered loudly. “You can only do that when I say you can.”

“But I knew you would say yes anyways so.” Louis had a point. All Louis had to do was hint a smile and Harry would say yes. Cheesy sounding, of course, but that’s just the way it was. “As I was saying…”

He was more serious now, because this actually was something important that needed to be done, and so as the minutes flew by, they had gone through about three different applications (along with the person’s Facebook and Twitter accounts) in just around an hour, it now being five to noon, Harry noted as he looked up at the clock on his computer screen. They had long discussions about the applicants and thoroughly searched them online and thoroughly went through the packets, only to come to the conclusion that one of them was too built to be a bottom like he preferred, the second just didn’t have the gay-porn look, but then the third would almost be perfect. And it was all long and tedious and slightly boring, up until Louis picked up the last packet and had a huge grin on his face.

“Okay, this last one is the main reason why I wanted to go through these with you,” he explained, looking slightly nervous. “But before I let you look at him, I need you to promise me you’ll at least give in a chance.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. He was confused as to what this ‘chance’ would hold, but he trusted Louis and knew Louis would never offer someone he disliked. “Like, let him have a go at it and watch the video after it’s all edited? Or maybe watch during?” Louis nodded. “I’ve never allowed this before, Louis. The guy has to have experience and has to be pretty.”

“Please!” Louis pleaded while still clutching the papers to his chest. He leaned forward and made the cutes, sexiest pouty face Harry has ever seen, and he even pecked Harry on the cheek. “Please, I already promised him you would though.”

“Louis!” Harry groaned, still red from the small kiss that sent tingles through him. He sat back and rubbed his face, knowing Louis had gotten him good; he can never say no to Louis, not when Louis’ already shown his pouty face and kissed him _and_ promised whoever this was a chance. And Harry’s not a mean person; he’s not going to go back on a promise, even if it was one that Louis made for him. “Why do you do this?” he asked after a minute of staring at his desk. “Is he your friend then? I’m assuming.”

Louis’ face broke out into a smile and he was very happy, jumping up and into Harry’s lap to hug him and kiss all over his face, chanting out many thank you’s. And Harry sat there and smiled to himself, letting Louis do what he wanted. The door was shut and everybody knew not to come in before knocking, and they were so high up in the building that only a small plane would see them, so it’s not like he had to stop Louis. Not that he would want to. “Oh god yes, he’s my bestest friend in the world,” Louis gushed out after leaning back, though he was still seated on Harry’s thighs. “Besides you of course. And he’s so pretty and maybe he hasn’t necessarily been in porn before but he’s been on stage before so he knows what it’s like to be in front of people, and he’s also a very sexy and sexual person so.”

That spiked Harry’s interest, this boy did already, well and the part where Louis said he was sexy and sexual? Wait- he would know this how? Harry voiced this question, nonchalantly placing his own hands lightly on Louis’ thighs and still maintaining eye contact. “Well, you know,” Louis said a bit awkwardly at first. He waved his hand in the air a bit before continuing. “Let’s just say that I _know_ he is _very_ experienced. Heh. More so than I thought but that’s good, right? And he prefers being bottom and is sooo perfect for it, you can’t turn him down.”

So Louis knows from experience that this guy is fine with being in porn? Well, at least fine with being very sexual? That’s the way it seemed, when he was talking. Harry didn’t dwell on that too much, not wanting to get any more jealous, and so he only smiled and reached forward for the paper’s Louis was holding. And Louis was right: this boy was very, very pretty. With bright brown eyes, the perfect jaw and the perfect skin and the absolutely amazing lips, and Harry knew just from the picture of his shoulders up that he was definitely getting hired. Though he would never beat Louis, this guy came in a close second. He looked farther down to catch the guy’s name. Zayn Malik. His name fits too.

“I _guess_ I could give him a chance,” Harry said, drawing out the guess to make it seem like he was annoyed with Louis, even though he was smiling and Louis was thanking him immensely again. After finally (and reluctantly) pushing Louis away from his face again, Harry kept a hand on Louis’ thigh while holding the papers in the other and reading over all of Zayn’s information. He’s 20, British, has experience with being up on stage because he was a music artist (though a very minor one, only playing at bars and Weddings), he is indeed gay and experienced and does prefer being the bottom, is from Bradford, has quite a few tattoos, and desperately needs a job, THIS ONE!! YES?! Obviously Louis had written that, with his perfect handwriting and cute hearts for the dots.

Harry looked up from the paper with his eyebrow raised, only to get shot down by Louis’ sudden outburst. “He’s only got a job as a busboy and really needs a better job so he can stay here in London, and I would hate if he had to go back home so please??” Louis pleaded even more. “Please, please, please. I’ll miss him so much and it would be amazing if I could work with the two most important men in my life.” Obviously meaning Harry being the other, Harry who blushed a little and silently sighed. Only Louis makes him blush; only Louis _can_ make him blush and it’s crazy. “He gets off at one and is driving over here right after so if you could please set something up? I know it’s such short notice an-”

“Louis,” Harry chuckled. “I’ve already said yes, alright? And when I mean I said yes, I mean yes to the chance and to the job. He’ll be a good replacement for Josh. You know, the guy I fired last week for bringing pot to the set. But-”

A gasp fell from Louis’ mouth, which was previously smiling so big it looked like it hurt. “No, no buts unless they’re the good buts. Like mine. Bad buts are no good.” He sounded so much like a child, it was painful for Harry to just sit back and not pounce on him and ravish him. Maybe some other time.

“But,” Harry said again, placing his hand over Louis’ mouth to shush him for a few seconds. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stir something up in just an hour. Plus we have to eat lunch sometime so.”

“He can bring us lunch, he can. And we can eat it while watching or waiting or whatever. Please? I’ll do anything. I just need you to help out.”

Harry hummed. Anything? He thought, raising an eyebrow and tapping his chin. There were a lot of things he would have Louis do (a lot of things that should be illegal because of how dirty they are) but one stuck out the most because, well. It may be inappropriate for this to happen, since they work together and since Harry was six years older than Louis, but this is a fucking gay porn company they’re running, like it matters. “Anything,” Louis whispered again, meaning it in the fullest.

“I don’t know if that was such a good idea to say that, Lou, because it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen such a pretty boy like you wear the tightest jeans in the world, and it’s also been a while since I’ve had such a pretty, young boy like you sit in my lap like this, begging. But,” he shrugged, a deep smirk on his face at the look of terror and nervous and lust ran through Louis’ eyes. “You said anything so I would greatly love it if you stood up and turned around for me. I think I _might_ be able to throw something together.”

Harry scooted his chair back from his desk so Louis had room, and wasn’t surprised when Louis did get up, all flushed and obviously turned on, and turned around. What surprised Harry was when Louis leaned down and rest his hand flat on the desk in front of him, so he was slightly bent over and right in front of Harry’s gazing eyes, and damn. Those thighs, and that ass, all constricted in the tight, purple material (because Louis Tomlinson wears purple skinnys, okay?!) His dick twitched in the confinements of his black slacks and boxers, from the beautiful sight before him that he stared at for a couple of minutes. Seriously, he’d stare at Louis all day, every day, for the rest of his life if given the chance.

When he saw Louis’ leg shake a bit, he didn’t hesitate to reach out and run his fingers over the soft material covering Louis’ thighs (thighs like what?!) Louis shivered a little, and his legs wobbled more, so Harry grabbed his hips and stood him back up. “Tired of leaning like that?” he asked softly, sweetly, letting his hands travel from those hips, down and over to cup Louis’ gorgeous bum, reveling in the soft sigh Louis dropped.

He looked up to see Louis nodding, and then felt Louis’ pushing back in his hands so he squeezed tighter, almost moaning himself because no guy should have a bum this amazing, it shouldn’t even be possible. Yet it is, and here _it_ is, right here in front of him, and only for him. “Love your bum,” he whispered. “And thighs.” His hands traveled down more to grab at Louis’ thighs, thumbing at the insides of them. And he couldn’t help the next words that tumbled from his mouth, though it seemed like Louis greatly enjoyed them. “Want them wrapped around me all day.” It was an even quieter whisper than before, and right after he leaned forward and bit Louis’ bum cheek, not too hard, but hard enough, both of them shuddering. Oh how long Harry’s wanted this, this bum, this Louis.

“Wh-what?” Louis tried getting out, sounding terribly off center and shocked, but a good shocked. Harry hummed up, then returned to bite Louis’ bum again, as Louis struggled to get his words out. “You… Y-you want wh-what wrapped around-d you all day? My thighs? Or… O-or my bu-um.”

“Both,” Harry shot back instantly, licking along Louis’ clothe-covered crack and smiling in the soft whoosh of breath from the boy. “At the same time,” he whispered, again making Louis let out a breathy, quiet sound.

“Yes,” Louis hissed out, grabbing Harry’s hands and pulling them away, falling back to sit on Harry’s lap, and them pulling them back around his body from behind. It was surprising, but didn’t hurt Harry; if anything it knocked the breath out of him because Louis’ heavenly bum landed right on his (very hard) crotch, and because Louis’ head fell back on his shoulder so Harry was able to bring his face to Louis’ soft neck. He mouthed at Louis’ soft skin for a bit while his hands massaged the tops of Louis’ thighs, then pulled back to smell Louis’ hair and speak again, eyeing Louis’ prominent bulge.

“Yes what? Would you like that? Wrapping around my waist with these thighs?" Harry gave Louis' thighs a squeeze. "Your tight hole wrapped around my dick?” Harry spoke in a whisper. Louis was nodding, eyes shut, and slightly shaking, lip between his teeth. “Mm. Of course you would, Boo. You’d love the feeling of my massive cock in your tight hole. I bet your so tight. Probably haven’t bottomed three times your whole life huh?” Louis shook his head to that, while Harry slipped his fingers between Louis’ thighs to spread his legs a bit more. “I knew you liked to top. You love the feeling of pounding your cute dick into someone else, someone tight and hot? Well I like that too, you know.” Harry’s fingers continued to press at Louis’ thighs, going just a little farther up each time. He knew the effect this had on Louis. “And I know you’d love for me to do that to you, huh? Fuck you’re tight hole hard, mark you all up so the world would know it was me. I wouldn’t even touch your cock, you’d come from just me inside you.”

“Haaz,” Lous whined out, digging his bum down and making Harry gasp and chuckle, bringing his hands up to hold Louis’ hips again.

Before even thinking about responding to Louis, Harry tucked his head back in Louis’ neck and bit down on the soft juncture where his neck met his shoulders, then sucked already marking Louis. Louis’ hips stuttered again at that, and Harry felt as if his dick was doing to explode if he didn’t get it out soon, but the sounds Louis was making were just so beautiful, and he pulled away only after Louis said his name again. “Do you really find this hot?” Harry whispered right in his ear, brushing his lips along Louis’ ear. “Or are you only doing this so Zayn can get his job?”

He knew the answer to that, just wanted to play with Louis a little more, watch and feel him squirm some more. “It’s sooo fucking hot,” Louis whispered back. “God-”

“Good,” Harry said. “Because I have a quick call to make and while I’m doing so, you are going to remove both of our bottoms and then stand here in front of me like that until I’m done on the phone, alright?” Louis nodded, though he was a bit hesitant at first, but Harry knew Louis was going to obey. He knew he’d gotten this under control and really, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Was Louis always this way with people? Obviously not since he’s a top. Oh well.

Harry kissed Louis’ neck again, then patted his thigh and stood up with him. He pinched Louis’ bum with a smirk, then picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number, turning to face away from the desk and looking right at Louis with his eyebrow raised as the other line was still ringing. It was only a second later that Louis was in his space, hands fumbling with Harry’s slacks. Harry had to take deep breaths as to not sound any different from normal. It wasn’t a second later that who he had called picked up and he was relieved, wanting to get this done and over with so he could continue with Louis.

“Hello?” the familiar voice said.

“Hey, Liam. It’s Harry.”

Liam, one of his best friends and his favourite employee, was perfect for Zayn. Liam loved being the top and Harry already was thinking about Liam when he first saw Zayn’s picture. “Oh, hey Harry. Wasn’t expecting you to call.”

“Just need a favor to ask of you.” His voice was a bit off, but all he could think about was getting this call over and watching as Louis pulled his slacks down slowly. “I hope you haven’t done anything at all yet because I have a special request. One of the new boys is coming in just after one and I need you to stir something up for me. I think you’ll like him a lot, very pretty and a bottom.”

“Sure thing,” Liam chirped, then said bye and hung up and Harry was very happy because he didn’t think he could take the way Louis was slowly slipping his boxers down.

He slammed the phone back down and grabbed Louis to bring him back up, crashing their lips together while his hands went back down to take care of Louis’ skinnys. He remembers the first time he kissed Louis. Yes, it was an accident, but it was the companies Christmas party and Louis was drunk enough to not remember anything. Louis was keening into his mouth, already moaning when Harry palmed Louis through his boxers, still trying to push Louis’ (tight as hell!) skinnys. “Get these off,” Harry said in a low voice, pecking Louis once more before Louis was pulling away and staring up with bright eyes and helping Harry with his pants.

“God,” Harry breathed out when Louis got them off and was standing in front of him with only a thin pair of neon-green knickers, silky and lacy and what the fuck. He quickly grabbed Louis’ hips and crushed him to himself, capturing Louis’ soft lips with his own while thumbing at the knickers. He seriously just wanted to push Louis down and fuck his mouth, or maybe actually fuck Louis for real on his desk, but Harry knew not to push anything with Louis. He didn’t want to scare him or hurt him at all.

When Harry slipped his hands into the back of those green things, Louis hissed and opened his mouth almost instantly, welcoming Harry’s tongue, which had Harry smiling and kissing Louis harder as he massaged the beautiful bum in his hands. “You’re the best kisser,” Louis whispered quietly, pushing his crotch against Harry’s. The soft material of the panties against Harry’s hard cock made him shudder, and then smile.

“So nice to hear that for a second time,” he whispered back, leaning down to kiss Louis again.

But, even though he kept rotating his hips against Harry’s, Louis pulled away and looked up at him unbelievingly. “A second time?”

“You kissed me at the Christmas party and said the same exact thing. Though I believe you were drunk enough that you still don’t remember doing so.” Harry only smirked some more and before Louis could speak again, Harry interrupted him by kissing him again, and then moving down to Louis’ neck. “Want these off,” he said, pulling at the material and snapping it back.

Harry was surprised when Louis actually moaned, quiet and soft, but a moan nonetheless, and pressed against Harry even harder. Was it because he mentioned Louis getting naked, or because of the feeling of the panties snapping against his bum? Harry hoped it was both, because damn that would be hot. He hooked his thumbs over the side of the material and started sliding them down with his teeth nipping at Louis’ neck. They dropped not a second later and Louis kicked them away, resting back against Harry again, but this time bare. “Fuck,” Louis whispered, burying his face in Harry’s neck.

“So,” Harry started. His hands came back around to hold Louis’ bum, and he continued to rotate Louis’ hips against his own, their cocks sliding together in an amazing way, as he spoke. “What's Zayn bringing us to eat?”

Louis didn’t answer, face pressed to hisneck. The smile on Harry’s face grew wider as he turned them around so he could sit back on his chair and pull Louis down to straddle his thighs. Louis’ cock was so pretty, hard and pink, curved upward towards his tummy, and Harry desperately wanted to touch it. After letting Louis settle, he locked eyes with those blues and brought his hand up from Louis’ thigh to wrap around his dick, causing Louis to shudder, eyes falling shut. Louis was just so pretty and Harry already loved this, sliding his hand up and down slowly, and though it was dry, he knew Louis liked it.

“Haz,” Louis whispered, sounding out of breath. He leaned forward with his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and ground his hips down, his bum seated perfectly over and grinding down on Harry’s cock, like he knew what it would do to Harry. Each time, Harry’s cock would nestle flawlessly in the crevice of Louis’ bum cheeks, and he would lose his breath as he sped his hand up to Louis’ hard member, because each time he sped up, Louis would grind down harder, and it was all so in sync even though they’ve never done this before.

The phone on Harry’s desk started to ring but Harry kept Louis there, kept them going; he didn’t care about the phone. It was probably Liam calling to tell him everything was ready, and that wasn’t as important right then. What was important was how Harry knew Louis was about to come and he was too, and that’s all he needed to worry about right then. “Gonna come for me?” he asked in a whisper, smiling at the quick nod from Louis, whose face was all scrunched up and sweaty. “Hmm,” Harry hummed. “Gotta make me come first though.”

Louis absolutely whined at Harry’s words, suddenly grinding down harder and faster and panting, his fingers tangling in Harry’s curls. Which made Harry gasp and shudder; he’s always had a thing for when people pulled or played with his hair, so he leaned forward and kissed Louis, which caused Louis to pull on his hair harder, and soon his hand was stuttering and he bit his lip to keep quiet as he came.

Louis kept bouncing up and down though, thrusting into Harry’s hand and helping Harry ride his orgasm out. Once Harry cleared his mind, he held Louis’ hips still and started pumping his hand again, until Louis cried out Harry’s name and came on his hand, face burying in Harry’s shoulder. Nothing made Harry happier than the sound of Louis’ coming and shuddering, and the feel of Louis’ spasming in his hand. And then Louis was kissing him again, running his fingers through Harry’s curls and crowding against him as best as he could, like he couldn’t get enough. Like he never wanted to let go of Harry.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, pushing him away just enough to look at him. “Think we should clean up and head downstairs?” Louis nodded and was in a haze the whole time Harry helped clean his bum off, and while Harry helped him get dressed. Even while they were on their way down to Liam’s floor. He stayed by Harry’s side, even closer than usual, and only said one-word answers when someone directly addressed him. And that made Harry very proud of himself, especially when Louis and him caught eyes and Louis blushed and smiled.

Although he did seem to clear up a bit, when this supposed Zayn stepped out of the elevator, running up to him and hugging him and talking a lot. Louis was quiet as he spoke, but Harry could tell what they were talking about when Louis pointed at him, Zayn looked and smiled, and then turned back to Louis and patted him on the back. Zayn was very pretty to, even better looking in person, and Liam voiced this when he stepped up next to Harry in sweats and a tee. “He is,” Harry agreed, eyeing Liam’s choice of clothing. “Why are you dressed like that?”

He didn’t mean it in a rude way. Liam knew this. He was just simply curious. “It’s for the shoot,” Liam answered, pointing behind him. Harry looked and saw the big open space with a big bed covered with pillows and blankets and quite a few cameras sitting around. “Since it’s his first time I didn’t want anything to be too crazy, you know?”

“Right,” Harry said. When he looked back, Louis and Zayn were walking up, Louis coming up to stand right next to Harry, and Zayn standing next to him, across from Harry and Liam. “Hi Zayn,” Harry greeted, hand extending out. “I’m Harry. The owner and most important person you’ll meet today.”

“Pttf! So full of yourself,” Liam commented, to which Harry only rolled his eyes.

Zayn shook his hand with a bright smile and said: “I’ve heard a lot about you Harry.” His eyes flickered to Louis, who was blushing and looking away, and Harry smiled. Of course he has. “You know, I thought I was going to be a lot more nervous meeting you.”

“Well don’t be nervous at all,” Harry said. “It’s hard to be exposed in front of a camera when you’re nervous.”

“You would know,” Liam scoffed.

“Shut up,” Harry snapped back. “Zayn, this is Liam. Liam go show him everything and try to be nice.” Harry then slipped away, making his way over to the big tables far off across the big room, where a large plastic sack was sitting. He assumed it was the food, so he started pulling out the different Styrofoam boxes and setting them out.

He hated being mean like that, but he was hungry and desperately just wanted to sit and relax for a while, especially after what just happened fifteen minutes earlier. Louis made his way over soon enough and was eating silently next to him, as they sat and watched what was happening. It was kind of weird to sit and eat and watch what was happening not forty feet away. Harry will admit that Liam had always looked great doing this, but Zayn wasn’t so bad himself, and they had great chemistry. Nothing looked awkward between them and they both looked amazing at what they were doing. Zayn did great, wasn’t slow at being told what to do, like where to sit or lay down, or what position to be in.

Louis cleaned everything up when Harry was done eating and was back in a flash, sitting closer then was probably professional, but Harry didn’t care. He draped an arm over Louis’ shoulders and quietly smiled down at him, and soon he was walking back up to his office with Louis and Zayn behind him, Liam being left downstairs in amazement. “He’s fucking amazing,” Liam said through the phone a few minutes after they got back to his office, while he was looking through Zayn’s application again. He could see the tissues he used earlier, and he even caught Louis staring at them once.

“I could tell. I don’t think I’ve seen anybody get you like he did.” Harry didn’t look up to Louis and Zayn, but he could practically feel the smiles from both of them.

“If you don’t keep him, I will.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry chuckled, setting down the folder and finally looking up. Louis looked hopeful and Zayn looked smug, like he knew he had the job already. “Don’t get your hopes up, Liam. I have a feeling that you’re not the only one he’ll be with soon.”

Liam sighed, but still sounded happy, and even though he hung up, Harry knew he was happy. “So he got the job?” Louis asked as soon as Harry put the phone back down.

Harry looked back over at Zayn though and smiled. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a floor with Liam for a while, just until I can find a different, more permanent place for you. You can still live at home, but a lot of your time will need to be spent here, and try to keep yourself clean and healthy at all times. You can start as soon as you’re able to quit your job at the restaurant.”

The phone was ringing again, and it was someone else from one of his different buildings, the one in America; he had to hush Louis and Zayn multiple times, but was still smiling as he watched the two of them whisper excitedly to each other. “Louis, take Zayn and show him around the place, and come back as soon as he’s settled, alright?” he whispered when the person on the phone put him on hold. He didn’t care if he watched Louis walk out, especially since he was wearing those damn jeans.

 


End file.
